You Don't Need Them
by Took-Baggins
Summary: Noodle didn't quite understand it, it seemed like they were hurting him. But if they were, why did he want them back?


A/N I've wondered before how Noodle would have found out about what happened to 2-D, whether they told her or she figured it out herself. This is what I eventually came up with. It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I like it the way it is, so I hope you guys do too. And please, if you spot something (writing-wise or story-wise) that could use some fixing, let me know. Sometimes I overlook things.

Thanks for reading!

x x x

There had been shouting...and swearing (nothing new)...and something was thrown. It wouldn't have happened if she had just let them be. She had good intentions, really, but he didn't know that. They were looking for her now, she could hear Russel yelling for her to come out, but it wasn't happening. So, rather than face her family, Noodle was huddled in the rain, a tiny bottle rattling in her hand and her eyes focused on the darkness of the landfill below.

It was perhaps an hour later that, shivering and half asleep, she felt something warm being wrapped around her. Glancing to the side, she saw 2-D's orange jacket was draped around her. Looking ahead again, she watched out of the corner of her eye as he settled next to her, his lanky legs swinging over the edge of the roof.

Neither spoke for several minutes and at length he turned to look at her.

"Sorry I yelled at ya, Noodle...and that ya almos' got 'it wif that toaster Murdoc frew at me." she didn't respond, instead wriggling deeper into his jacket. Noting her silence, he sighed and held out his hand expectantly.

"No!" she clutched the bottle closer and twisted away from him. He frowned and reached out for them again.

"I need those!"

"No you don't, Nii-D!"

"Noodle!" he made a grab for the pill bottle and they struggled for a moment. Somehow he managed to wrap both of his arms around her and gets his hands on the bottle before she sank her teeth into his hand.

"Ah!" he pulled away from her and squinted at the little marks she had left, whimpering to himself.

"I am sorry..."

"Meanie."

"I did not want to bite you." she said, patting his hand soothingly.

"But ya did."

"I said, you do not need them." 2-D scowled.

"Ya don' understand Noodle." he should've taken something long ago, but she had them...now his head was beginning to throb. Not that it wasn't always bothering him, but the painkillers _did_ help. Noodle turned to glance at him, pushing her wet hair out of her face. It struck him suddenly that she didn't know. She seemed to figure most things out by herself, it hadn't occurred to him to tell her the reason for his ever-present pills. How long was it since they had found her? Couple of years at least...

"Look," he began, not entirely sure how to tell her what he didn't even remember himself. "'While back, my 'ead got messed up. _Real _messed up. My eyes too..." Noodle stared at him, her brow furrowed intently, apparently trying to decide if this was an excuse. Fidgeting under her gaze, 2-D sighed. "It's a long story, really, most of it I don' remember...but it 'urts." her eyes widened slightly and she cocked her head worriedly at him.

"Nani?" tapping a finger to his forehead, the singer winced a little.

"Up 'ere."

"Oh."

"Noods, when I've got those...well, it's not so bad. Still 'urts, I don' fink it'll ever stop, but they 'elp." Noodle looked down at the bottle in her hand, thinking. After so long in the rain the label had become soggy and torn, but the plastic had kept the pills intact.

To be honest, she had no idea why she had taken them. It had been something of an impulse to grab them and run, and that was exactly what she did. She knew that something was hurting 2-D and had long suspected his painkillers to have something to do with it. She had worried and worried about it, but it had never occurred to her that they were helping him somehow. It seemed now, with the way he was asking her for them, _fighting _her, that she had been wrong.

It was confusing, sitting there in the rain and listening to his vague attempt to explain.

"Nii-D..." he had been slouched beside her, now he lifted his head, looking at her hopefully. After another minute or two of silent consideration, Noodle spoke slowly to him. "I am only trying to help. I...I thought they hurt you..."

"Nah." he smiled reassuringly at her, biting into his lower lip as he flashed his teeth at her. Some of the indecision left Noodle's face as she looked from her friend to the bottle in her hand.

"Really?"

"Really!" she struggled over it a little longer, a little afraid that he would still get hurt somehow. Finally (after a fair amount of sighing and glancing at 2-D) she hesitantly leaned close to him and hugged him, allowing the bottle to change hands as she did so.

"You have a problem, you _will_ tell me." she said, letting him go and giving him a very stern look.

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Yep, promise!" shaking the rain from her eyes, she beamed at him. She stood carefully and patted him gently on top of the head before skipping away inside. 2-D couldn't help but smile to himself once the young girl had gone. He had panicked when he had seen her disappearing with his painkillers (even he had the sense to keep that stuff away from her), but it was sweet that she had been worried about him.

She was trying to look out for him...it wasn't often that he got that. It was good to know somebody wanted him around.


End file.
